Harry Potter: Next Generation
by reapersama101
Summary: I'm the daughter of Hermione and Ron. I'm the niece of Harry Potter. My family is famous and the social enemies of the Malfoys. So why do I like that one Malfoy so much? And why is..."he" back? Harry Potter isn't in the cards now; I am.  T for now
1. My family

Kick, kick, punch, punch; this is the rhythm I was beating to at a bone-breaking speed in the magically-conceived gymnasium. The only thing in the entire football field-sized gymnasium was the punching bag in the center. The entire floor was covered in navy foam mats to cushion the fall. Dad put 'em in since he didn't like the bruises I got from falling flat on my ass. Frankly, I liked the bare floors; they showed me what to expect if I ever got into a fight. But since the last time I could barely sit without flinching dad decided it was best to put in the mats. The walls were only half-way covered from the bottom up by the mats.

You see, I lived a lot differently from my parents and they were a bit protective of me. Where my mom (Hermione Granger) and my dad (Ron Weasley) started to go to Hogwarts when they were eleven, I was only just going to be starting this year while I'm fourteen. Mom and dad thought that I should have a Muggle life before I got caught up in the Wizardry Community. I've gone to a Muggle school in the U.S. since the age of six and I've been home-schooled in the magic department so I wouldn't be behind my classmates.

Truthfully, with my overachiever mom and my overprotective dad I've probably got more wizard smarts than the average fourteen year old witch. While I had gone to Muggle school, my older sister, Rose, and my older brother, Hugo were both ready to go to Hogwarts. My brother was gonna be in fifth year this year and Rose was gonna be in seventh year. She was graduating this year and my parents were sickeningly proud of that.

My name is Jeanette Weasley and I'm the odd-one-out of my family. Which is really saying something, since my family is…well, they're my family. I have one large-ass family too! I have ten cousins; Lily, Albus, James, Roxy, Fred, Lucy, Molly, Louis, Dominique and Victor. James graduated last year, Albus is graduating with Rosie, Lily's in the same year as Hugo, and the others are too much to describe. I'm told almost all the time that I'm like my Uncle Charlie; strong and brave. Mom and dad are almost positive I'll get into Gryffindor like them and my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. I think all the Weasley's were Gryffindor so they were a bit shocked when Hugo got into Hufflepuff. Ha for that!

But back to the present; I was in the gym, working on my usual fitness routine. Mom had always been confused as to why I do this but this is like Yoga; it relaxes me. I was a bit nervous about going to Hogwarts, seeing as I was gonna be in fourth year and I was concerned about being behind the others. Mom made sure that I wasn't though. Then there was the issue of the students; what if I wasn't liked? I'm not usually one for caring about what people think. I didn't have any friends in my entirety of my eight years in Muggle School.

I was still aiming my bare foot at the punching bag, making it swing wildly. While I was stronger than most of my family and tougher than all, I didn't show it in my figure. I had muscle but it was subtle. I looked like a scrawny teenager instead of the muscle bag I was. I was short (5'1) and I was scrawny as a stick. My grandma Molly keeps trying to make me super-fat with her food and cooking all the time. She babies me but I love her to death so I don't care. I was currently wearing my black shorts and my grey camisole that were nearly soaked to death by my sweat. *

My bright red hair (trait of the Weasley family) was pulled into a high ponytail with locks and strands plucking out of the tie. I didn't have a mirror at the time but I knew that my skin was pale as a ghost (quite literally seeing as they seemed to mistake me for one most of the time) and shimmering with sweat. My eyes are brown, a trait of my mother's. I don't exactly have a flat-chest which only makes dad worry more about boys being all over me.

I'm not ashamed of my looks or my heritage; I'm proud as hell of my family and my looks. I just tend to get into more relaxed clothes like jeans and sweatshirts and stuff like that. The front strands of my hair were matted to my forehead with sweat. Suddenly the door to the gym opened up and my dad poked his bright red head into the room, smiling at me. "Jeanie, go take a shower before everyone gets here." Dad said. I smiled back at him, flashing my straight yet average teeth. "Sure, dad," I said and picked up the towel I'd dropped over by the wall on my way out. I followed dad into the seemingly normal hall.

Our house was kind of like the burrow except with more secrets and passages that not even my parents know much about. I've always been the adventurous type so I'm cool with the large house. Dad pinched his nose and looked at me with narrowed eyes while I laughed. "You seriously need that shower," He said but I saw a bit of a smile crack onto his lips. I nodded and began to swipe some sweat from my shoulders and arms. "Relax, dad; I'm going," I laughed on my way in the opposite direction of the way he'd take.

Instead of the English accent like my parents, I had an American accent due to my time there. We'd just moved back here maybe last year. I sighed on my way into my room, where I kept it mainly cold. I liked the cold after a good workout so I could practically see my breath here. My bed was thick with the blankets I'd gotten over the years from Grandma and my dresser was cluttered with the moving pictures that I'd gained over the years from family trips. I pulled open the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxers and a black push-up bra. We were having visitors.

My entire family was coming over to celebrate the month mark of the summer; it was the last month of the summer and we only had about two weeks before school started up again. My family wasn't the only family that was coming over. Luna, Rolf, Lorcan and Lysander were all coming as well along with Neville Longbottom, Jenny and their two kids, Amy and Carson.

I grabbed a top and a pair of jeans and then grabbed my terrycloth robe and rushed out of the room to the bathroom. "I felt that wave of stench!" I heard a familiar voice call out from downstairs. "Shut it, Uncle George!" I called down with a laugh as I ran into the bathroom, sliding on my way in and crashing into the bathtub. Well, since I was already there… "I'm fine!" I called downstairs as I tossed an empty shampoo bottle at the door, causing it to close. I stripped without getting out of the bathroom and put my clothing onto the lidded toilet.

I could hear my uncle's booming laugh all the way from up here and these floors were magically enhanced to not hear a sound from downstairs. I turned on the shower and closed the curtain with a whoosh as I stood up. I turned on some cold water and immediately relaxed beneath the stream. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and wrapped the tie onto my wrist. The elastic Muggle hair-tie was instantly drenched beneath the water but I ignored it. *

I turned my back to the stream of ice cold water and let it run down the skin of my back, feeling the shudders that wracked my body. I smiled at the feeling and turned my gaze to the porcelain beneath my feet. I washed my body and hair, taking my time before finally exiting the shower. I wrapped my torso into a fluffy white towel then pulled my black robe over it, keeping the flaps open. I shoved the sleeves up to my elbows and pulled out the hairdryer.

After blow-drying my hair to fluffy perfection I combed through it to keep the top of my head flat. I pulled on my underwear over my barely damp body. My muscles had relaxed from their tense stance by now and I was feeling pure bliss cloud my mind. I pulled on the top and jeans and examined myself in the mirror. The jeans were a pair of dark wash boot-cut and the top was a girly pink and black horizontally striped top with a V-neck collar with the buttons undone and the sleeves only reaching my elbows with the cuffs wrapped upward. It was perfect.

I combed my hair yet again before heading downstairs. I heard booming laughs, cheerful voices and squeals of the girls. I never did squeal or act girly or anything so I never got along too much with my girly cousins. "It's about time, Jeanie!" I heard my dad cry out, laughing. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and rolled my eyes at both typical reactions. "You're the one that complained about my 'stench'." I laughed to him. I wasn't very shy about body odor or anything that much; it was all natural! Dad rolled his eyes before getting back into conversation with Uncle George.

"Oh, dear!" I heard Grandma Molly cry out; causing me to jump since I hadn't recognized that she'd been behind me. "You look wonderful! Oh, but so thin; we'll just have to fix that," Grandma said. I smiled at her and chuckled at the typical greeting. "Of course, Grams," I laughed and accepted the hug she'd offered. I'd have to say Grandma was my favorite family member. She's never been anything but kind to anyone (that didn't pose a threat to anyone). On the other hand, Grams could get a bit fired up when someone teed her off.

"She's probably so thin because she works out twenty-four-seven." Mom laughed. I rolled my eyes at her. "I like to keep up my strength," I said to her. "Don't be such a hypocrite, mom; you read just about twenty-four-seven. You're just as obsessive as me," I pointed out. Mom gave me a very dry "ha, ha" look but smiled nonetheless. It was just typical mother-daughter bickering. Meanwhile Grams had gone over to the stove and was conjuring up some recipes for tonight's dinner. None of us offered to help because she would bite our heads off if we got in her way.

I turned to the living room which was where the men of the family were sitting and laughing. Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Harry, Grandpa, Uncle George, Percy and Bill were all having rounds of laughter. Meanwhile, the women seemed to be outside, watching the younger of us play Quidditch. I smiled at this as I noted that Rolf was already in the living room. Luna was freaking awesome; I loved her almost as much as Grams. "I'm going outside to play," I said as I went over to the closet and pulled out my broom. It was the Nimbus 2003. Mom nodded absently as she picked her head back into her book. I rolled my eyes as I exited with the screen door slapping back into the house behind me. Luna looked up and gave me one of her famous wistful smiles. "Hey, Luna," I said to her as I walked over to give her a hug. *

Luna hugged me back. "Hello, Jeanette," She said. For some reason she seemed to like using people's full names. I didn't care though. "Are they too caught up?" I asked her, gesturing to the boys. I looked up, squinting in the sun to spot James chasing the snitch as the chaser. I laughed as he whooped in joy as he finally caught it. "He does remind me a lot of Harry," Luna said absently as she began to reminisce. If I didn't know any better, I'd believe Luna did drugs. But nope; she was just born this way. "Next round's mine, James!" I called up to the sky. Albus, James, Dominique, Victor, Louis and Fred all turned down to me. Some broke into grins while others grimaced. "I'm out!" Victor laughed on his way down. He knew he was nothing up against me. I smiled at him. "Thanks," I said as I boarded my broom sideways (in an admittedly girly fashion) before heading up.

We played excellent rounds of Quidditch up until the point where Grams called us in for dinner. I was last to board off my broom after not wanting to leave the air. I loved it up here. I still sighed and reluctantly set my feet onto the ground. "You are very graceful on a broom," Luna said as she walked in my direction. I smiled at her. That was just Luna; she handed out compliments like they were free candy and we all loved her for it. Luna was ever the most selfless person of all of us. "Thanks, Lune," I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist in a half-hearted hug. We walked into the house to find the table stuffed and just enough seats to seat Luna and me.

Each chair was mismatched and clashed with each table that was set into the lengthened dining room. But the whole room had an elegant charm to it that just made it seem more magical and I loved it for that. I took my seat beside Luna at the end of the table and began to serve my plate as usual while some of my family chatted up others. "Where are Neville and the others?" I asked Luna. She frowned. "I believe that they said that Amy was sick and they had to stay." Luna said. "Lorcan and Lysander were both sick but told Rolf and me to go ahead. They truly do take care of each other." Luna said with a proud elegant smile. I smiled back at this.

"So, Jeanie, are you excited for going to Hogwarts?" Uncle Harry asked me. I looked down the table at him and smiled. "Definitely," I said. "What house do you hope to get in?" Harry asked. "I was thinking either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." I said with a shrug. Rose and Hugo were spending their last couple of weeks at one of their friends' houses so they weren't here. "Oh, I hope you get into Gryffindor! That'd be great!" Aunt Ginny suddenly exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at her and let loose a small chuckle. "I don't know about that; I think I'm more likely to get into Ravenclaw," I said as I plopped a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto my plate. I could see some platters and bowls elevated above the table, ready to serve at a wand's notice. I usually just served it myself when I wanted something.

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked. I raised my eyebrows at her then remembered about what we were just talking about. "Oh, well, since mom's taught me a lot more than the average student, I might get into Ravenclaw since they're known for being overachievers." I said with a nervous laugh. I hoped no one took that the wrong way. Thankfully no one did and some even laughed along, yet their laughter was looser. "Yeah, well, I'm kind of sure it'll be better than Harry here's years at Hogwarts," George laughed and clapped Harry's shoulder. "He had to redo the seventh year at Hogwarts!" He laughed. I nodded, remembering the exciting stories my parents had told me. *

My parents had accompanied Harry on their trip to hunt Horcruxes to defeat Lord Voldemort and were legendary for that reason alone, other than fighting in the war at Hogwarts. I chuckled a bit nervously. "Um, well, I kind of doubt that it'll be as exciting as that," I said as I lifted my fork full of turkey to my mouth. George laughed again along with Charlie and Bill while Percy sniffed disapprovingly. But we all knew that Percy had been just as loyal to the family then, even betraying his job at the Ministry to fight in the war. I was proud of my Uncle for that. We all were.

But we'd also had plenty of losses during that war; many members of the family had been killed. "Teddy should be arriving any moment," Harry said, checking the Muggle watch he wore on his wrist. Ah; Teddy. Teddy is Harry's Godson and Harry's responsibility seeing as Teddy's parents were yet more losses from the war of Hogwarts. I tried to smile at this but the memories of loss had flooded my mind. I'd always taken the history of our family a bit harder than others because I felt just a bit more in tune with my family than my cousins.

Suddenly there was a loud crack from directly behind me, making me yelp and jump. "Sorry, Jeanie," Teddy laughed as he conjured up a chair and sat beside me. I playfully whacked him on the arm and frowned at him. Teddy's taken it upon himself to be the one to break the record of using the most magic in the year after they'd turned seventeen (the legal wizarding age). Percy narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at Teddy. Teddy's even had a fling with Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, who was currently away. Wow; I'd forgotten to tell you a lot.

I rolled my eyes as Teddy mockingly glared back just to make Percy fume. "Have some food, Teddy," I said and plopped a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto the plate in front of him to interrupt their staring contest that would turn into a duel if it got any further. Teddy turned to me and rolled his eyes. I usually played the calm demeanor and broke up the fights between Percy and Teddy. "Okey-doke," He said and smiled as he used his wand to summon the platter of graved turkey. I rolled my eyes again as I went back to eating.

I loved my family to death but sometimes they could really press my nerves. "Anyways," Percy said in his admittedly nasal voice. I could feel Teddy shaking with silent laughter at his voice. I don't get how it kept on getting amusing to him; I was used to it. "The Ministry said that there was slight disturbance down at the bank," Percy said. I frowned at this and looked at my plate. I wasn't as interested as my family at the current disturbances that went on in the Wizarding Community. I filled up my plate with a second serving as Lily gazed at me in envy. She had to work to lose weight but I couldn't see one thing wrong with her. She had Ginny's red hair and Harry's green eyes which only made her fit the description of Lillian Potter the first even more from what I've heard.

The world still buzzed about Harry and my parents with their titles of legendary heroes. That meant that the world had the full story; including Harry's parents and his past. I frowned at my thoughts as I went back to eating, digging into my thoughts. I would never top that and I would never top Rose or Hugo who were aspiring to be just as daring as my parents. But then again, I wasn't looking to top them at all. "That's interesting," I heard Harry mumble slightly, making me look up. "You mean Gringott's, right?" Harry chuckled to Percy who just glared at him. *

"Well, of course, Harry," Percy sniffed admittedly arrogantly. I rolled my eyes at this and took absent bites while tuning into the conversation. "What are you thinking, Harry?" dad asked suspiciously. I turned to my dad, noticing his expression that matched his tone; suspicious. "Well, Gringott's has an especially exceptional security; it's no wonder that he's interested," Percy cut in. Dad rolled his eyes and I remembered that it was him that I got my spunk from. No, wait; it was both of my parents. Mom just didn't show it as much anymore whereas dad had gotten spunkier by the year from what I've heard.

"He's thinking it's something bad." Teddy cut in and everyone's eyes turned down to my end of the table while I just turned my head barely to him. "You are, aren't you." Teddy stated. It wasn't a question but rather a statement. Teddy was frowning now while Harry shrugged. I didn't want to have another fight start up with Percy and Teddy if Percy took this the wrong way. But what could I do? It was the truth; Teddy was only telling the truth. It wasn't such a crime to show his concern or anger like this.

Apparently the last time that Gringott's got cracked open, Teddy's parents died so it was alright for him to feel angry about this. "He never said that the bank was broke into." Harry said before turning to Percy who shook his head. "It wasn't broken into just yet but something had shaken up the gremlins and elves." Percy stated. I looked up at this. Not much could scare gremlins; they were snarky little annoyances in the state of the world with their bad attitudes and disrespect. They weren't shaken up about something unless it was bad and there was no logical hope. "Gremlins aren't afraid of much," Mom voiced my thoughts absently.

The statement seemed to crack open silence and the silence allowed each to absorb this information. I finished my food but I had no clue what to do now. I read sometimes but that was fiction and I didn't feel like letting my mind go. I couldn't just go upstairs and be rude to the guests and the boys weren't done eating so Quidditch was out of the picture. "Jeanie, are you fully packed?" Mom asked me. I looked up at her and shook my head. "Why don't you go finish packing." Mom suggested. I nodded and stood up from the table, picking up my plate on the way. "I guess it'll take a while so good night everyone," I said to the family. There were mumbled and collided goodnights and goodbyes as I exited the room. Luna was watching as I went.

"She is very concerned," I heard Luna's voice say freely to my family. "It's nothing to be concerned about; it was just something to shake up the gremlins is all." Mom objected as I put my dishes in the sink. I headed up the various flights of stairs to my room on the third floor. I stopped at the second floor instead and headed to my favorite passageway that led to a different staircase that led directly to my bedroom.

I paused at the area where a portrait of a Christmas tree dazzled the world with ice-skaters skating in the background. I glanced behind me feverously as I reached forward and touched the magical portrait. I brushed my hand down the tree until my middle finger pressed against the silvery blue wrapped present beneath the tree. The box instantly glowed with a bright gold outline. The wall that the portrait rested on opened up into a cold gray stone room. The second my second foot rested onto the cobblestone inside the room, the wall shot up too fast for anyone to notice it. I was the only one who knew about this passageway, thankfully. *

The room was clouded into a faint darkness before the lanterns activated. I waited for the entire round lobby to be enshrouded in the fire's light. There were ten torches clinging to the stone wall of the small round room, surrounding a round staircase that's steps floated above nothing. The stone steps were just small scatters of stone that hovered above the cobblestone. You could see the room directly between the steps so that you got the full effect of the room. I walked over to the first step that led to the swirling staircase. It wasn't like Hogwarts stairs but rather in the design of a swirl. It was wonderful and old.

I climbed up the steps until I got to the top where a wooden trap door led to my room. I gave the trap door a shove and climbed into my bedroom, closing it behind me. See what I mean about secret passageways? I turned to the trunk that sat at the foot of my bed in the corner. I smiled at it before pulling the hollow trunk to the center of the room. I hadn't packed at all. I had to fit all my clothes in there so I let myself take my time. I folded up clothes as I went and neatly packed them away. I didn't have a pet but I was going to get an owl this year so I could write letters to mom and dad. I let my mind wander to Hogwarts as I silently packed away my clothes.

Hogwarts wasn't like any Muggle boarding school where you were only sent there for punishment or so that your parents could get a break from you. No; it was an honor to be sent to Hogwarts, to where you'd learn the stuff you'd use for the rest of your life. I smiled at the thought; an honor. I was being honored by being sent to Hogwarts. I liked that thought. I hadn't noticed the time until I looked up at my clock that hung on the wall. It showed it was nearing midnight and I began to wonder what time it'd been when I came up here. I closed my trunk that was only half full before pulling out my pajamas from my dresser where they were kept in the bottom drawer.

I pulled on the sleepwear and grinned down at it. It was a pair of red boy shorts with "Witch" written in sparkling black non-magical letters on the butt and a red and black lace camisole that I enjoyed sleeping in. I tossed my entire outfit into the hamper, underwear and all. The second that they hit the lid it evaporated so that the clothes could make it in then reappeared seconds after my clothes had fallen in.

I fell onto my bed as I felt Goosebumps rise on my pale skin at the frigid air in my bedroom. I kept the trunk in the center of the room while everyone was normal as ever.

* * *

The next week we went to Diagon Alley, planning to meet up with some of the family that were taking their kids (aka my cousins) shopping for school supplies. There was Percy and Audrey (his wife, kids: Lucy, Molly), Bill and Fleur (kids: Dominique, Louis), George and Angelina (his wife, kids: Fred, Roxy), Harry and Ginny (kids: Lily, Albus and James), Luna and Rolf (kids: Lorcan and Lysander) and I think that's it.

I think that Grams and Gramps were a bit disappointed that they couldn't come with us but they decided that it'd be better if they just let the 'rents attack this issue. I had pulled on a pair of jeans that sagged and pooled around my feet along with a black and grey ACDC shirt along with a pair of black Adidas tennis shoes and a black studded belt to hold up my jeans as far as they'd go (which wasn't very far). I had my wand in the back belt-loops of my jeans, strapped there with a pair of buckles to make sure it didn't fall. My wand is made of Vinewood with the core of Dragon Heartstring, just like my mom's used to be before she lost it in their search for Horcruxes. *

I walked alongside my mom. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and it swayed on our way down the street of Diagon Alley. I'd been here before for Rose and Hugo's needs but now it was my turn. This place never ceased to amaze me. I could see George's Wizarding Wheezes from here in its extravagant front. I let loose a yawn as I followed my parents down the street. Despite the amazement I felt at the area, I'd still been woken up far too early.

My mom scoffed at the yawn and rolled her eyes. "We woke you up at an appropriate time," She said as if reading my mind. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Mom, that's hardly the case. You woke me up around five!" I laughed. Mom rolled her eyes again and sighed in defeat. "First let's get your wand checked out so that you won't pull a 'Ron' during school." Mom giggled to me. I laughed along with her. Mom had told me of the time in second year that my dad had broken his wand and it kept backfiring on him. Thankfully, it ended up coming in handy when Lockhart stole it and tried to erase their memories. That was a near-fatal situation by the way they described it.

"I heard he's back," I heard someone whisper across the street to their friend. It was an elderly witch talking to one of her elderly friends. "Who?" The other woman asked in just as low a tone. I felt my stomach drop; I didn't think I wanted to hear it. "He-who-must-not-be-named," The first woman replied. I felt my body go rigid and I stopped for a second before quickly catching up with my parents yet again. That was ridiculous! Wasn't it?

* * *

"Mom! You're crushing me," I managed to choke out. I heard Rosie laughing behind me and I turned my head to glare at her. "Oh, but you're going off and you'll be having so much fun! Write letters every day and, um, keep up your grades and achieve and, um," Mom started again but Uncle Harry cut her off. "Hermione, I think she'll be alright," He laughed. "Right," I agreed as mom finally let me loose. "I will, mom," I said and gave a pair of thumbs up making dad and Harry chuckle while mom frowned.

"Relax; I'll write every day and I'll exceed in classes," I laughed at my mother. She relaxed her tense expression and gave a grave nod. "You better," She warned and pointed a threatening finger at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned in for another hug. It was dangerous but I still went for it. Thankfully she didn't try to kill me this time. I let go of mom and smiled at her. "Come on, Jeanie," Rosie said to me. I looked up at my older sister and nodded.

My sister had gotten most of her looks from mom. She had straightened brown hair (that she had to work to keep straight) and had dad's eyes despite the same color as mom's. She was taller than me at the age of seventeen and was slender with just a touch of curves. She was a Prefect so she had to sit with them. I loved Rosie but we were sisters; we bickered. I frowned and followed her onto the train. She was wearing a traveling cloak along with a pair of jeans and a white blouse that lagged on her with the heavy Prefect badge sewn on. She was magically carrying her trunk behind her whereas I had to carry mine, unfortunately. I rolled my eyes at my sister. She wasn't lazy; she was just a show-off. I, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey lace camisole along with my pair of black Adidas. I had my hair let down for once and had let it run cleanly over my shoulders, just barely brushing the tops of my breasts.

I found an empty carriage and ducked inside before Rosie could even notice. I reached up and tucked the trunk onto the overhead shelf while I settled my new owl on the patented seat. She was a caramel colored spotted barn owl and fairly beautiful; her name was Cinderella by my choice. I've had her for a little over a week and she was already a piece of my heart.

I heard the door slide open then a mumbled "I'm sorry". I turned right on time to catch the person before he left. "Wait! You don't have to leave. You can stay here if you want." I said with a shrug. The person looked up at me and I had to hold in the gasp. This boy was beautiful. I could tell he was extremely shy by the way that his cheeks instantly flushed a pale red at just my invitation.

This boy was sheet-white and might even rival my skin. He had pale blond hair that melded into his skin just slight in shaggy layers to the base of his neck and just barely below his ears. He had one silver hoop in his right ear. But the part of him that almost made me gasp was his eyes. He had the most shocking piercing blue eyes that I'd ever seen in my life. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of slouching jeans with a black studded belt around his waist but not helping his jeans stay on his hips. It wasn't like I was complaining. You could just barely see the brim of his black boxers and the pelvis lines…oh my God, I'm a pervert!

I brought my eyes back up to the boy's but it was a major mistake. I was instantly at a loss for words for a few moments. "I'm, uh, Jeanie Weasley," I said and held out my hand. The boy reached out and grasped my hand in his. I spotted the black Nike wristband on his right arm when he shook my right hand. I smiled at it. "I'm, um, Mir Malfoy," He said. I instantly recognized the name. "Malfoy? As in 'Draco Malfoy'?" I questioned. Mir looked a bit confused but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, I'm his son," He said, frowning at me. "Oh, my parents knew him!" I cried out as I slowly relinquished his hand. I didn't want the moment to get awkward if I lingered too much.

Mir seemed just a bit relieved at this news. "Oh, uh, I thought you heard about him for a different reason," He explained in a mumble. Mir; the name fit him seeing as he murmured a bunch. I shook my head. I wasn't going to diss his dad to him so I had nothing else to say to him. I smiled at him. "Like I said, you're welcome to stay," I said. Well, we had no relation (which is kind of a miracle seeing as the Weasley's seem to be related to everyone). I had gotten my confidence back. "I don't want to intrude," Mir said. I blinked at him; he was nothing like his father if my parents described Malfoy right.

"Um, no, you're not intruding," I said and smiled. Mir smiled back and nodded his thanks as he pulled his trunk into the carriage. He reached up and placed his trunk on the spot beside my own trunk. My eyes instantly found the place where his shirt rode up and I memorized the muscular lines on his stomach in that instant. I decided then; I love this Malfoy. Well, not love but I was definitely attracted to him.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear anything good about my father." Mir suddenly said, pulling me out of my trance. I looked back at him and bit my lip, shaking my head. "Sorry," I said and shrugged. He nodded his understanding and we both sat down. I turned to Cinderella and playfully fingered the thin metal bars of the cage. "What's her name?" Mir asked. I turned to him then to the owl. "Her name's Cinderella." I said proudly. Mir smiled softly at this. I liked that smile. *

"That's nice," Mir chuckled as he leaned over and playfully stuck his finger into the cage. Ella leaned forward and nibbled on his finger, too soft to draw blood or even hurt him. She seemed to like him. _That makes two of us. _"How come I haven't seen you before?" Malfoy asked me. I frowned at this. "I've been going to a Muggle school." I explained. "In the U.S.," I added briefly. "Oh," Mir said and frowned. "Do you know what house you're gonna be in?" Mir asked. I shook my head. "I'm thinking Ravenclaw since my mom taught me a lot," I said. The question was on my tongue but I didn't let it slide out; what house was he in? "I'm in Gryffindor," He answered as if he'd been reading my mind. I smiled at this. "I didn't know that Malfoys got into Gryffindor," I said before I could think. Shit!

Mir chuckled though. "I know. I'm the first Malfoy to get in," He explained. I nodded my understanding. "My parents all expect me to be Gryffindor but I don't think so." I said. Mir looked confused. "Why not?" He asked. I frowned. "I don't know; I just think that I won't be," I said. Why didn't I think I could make it into Gryffindor? Mir smiled slightly, a blush gracing his perfect features and making me catch my breath.

Mir sat up straight from where he'd been leaning over my lap and shrugged. "You might be able to make it in if you ask the hat," He said. I frowned at this. Uncle Harry had said the same thing to Albus way back when. "I asked it," He said and shrugged. I smiled at this. Maybe being a Malfoy…maybe he wasn't so bad.

Suddenly the door flung open and two boys stood in its way. I looked up and frowned at the pair. Mir looked up at the same time as me and grimaced. "Well, looks like you caught yourself a half-breed," One of them laughed. It was the younger of the two but he seemed the same age as Mir. "Jeanie, these are my two brothers," Mir said, his expression falling to a blank sheet. "Scorpius," He said and pointed to the older of the two who offered a respectable nod. "And Caspar," He said, gesturing to the younger of the pair. The younger one instantly broke through my clouded mind.

Caspar looked exactly like Mir. It was instantly obvious that they were twins. Although Caspar's hair was slicked back instead of let down like Mir's. "Oh, I've heard of you! You're one of the Weasley's." Caspar said and smirked. I felt my frown deepen and I narrowed my eyes at him. Thankfully it was then that Rosie decided to pop her head in. "Get to your carriages, boys," She growled at Caspar and Scorpius. Scorpius was alright but Caspar was pushing my limit. Rosie noticed this and gave me a warning look. "Jean, go get dressed into your uniform." She said to me in that harsh demanding tone she seemed to have. I nodded and stood up, pulling down my trunk. "I'll go get changed in one of the bathrooms," I said as I pulled out my uniform from my trunk.

"No, you can change with me," Rosie said to me, sending a blank look in the direction of Caspar. "Alright," I said and sighed as I placed my trunk back in its spot. "Head to your carriages before you deduct points from your House before the year's even started." Rose growled at the boys. I smirked at Caspar on my way in following her down the aisle. I saw the Caspar boy slam the carriage door on his way back down the aisle while Scorpius smirked at his younger brother's defeat. "They're Slytherins. Don't get involved with them," Rose said to me. I looked back at her. "I wasn't," I said. "And their brother?" Rose questioned curiously with a knowing smirk as I entered the Prefect carriage behind her. *

There were two more girls in the carriage that just nodded their acknowledgement and went on with changing. I yanked my top over my head and ignored the gawks I got. I know; I have perfect breasts and my bra is cute. I was wearing the bra that had the pink vines of lace outlining the cups on a yellow satin. I pulled down my jeans to reveal the matching panties. I pulled on the summer uniform; a thin breezy pleated black skirt and a white blouse. The skirt had been secretly hemmed to just above my knees rather than to them. I rolled the blouse sleeves up to the elbows and kept the top button undone. I pulled on my black studded belt to hold up the skirt and then pulled on the lame shoes.

"Mom's gonna kill you," Rose chuckled as she saw the not-so-average length of my skirt. I rolled my eyes. "I was not going to walk around with a skirt that long." I said and pulled open the door when everyone was ready. "Uh-huh," Rose chuckled as she sat down in her seat. I rolled my eyes at my sister and walked back to the carriage I'd been in. Mir was already in his uniform and it nearly killed me how handsome he looked. He wore the dress shirt the same way I did with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and top button undone and also wore a pair of black pants. I sat down in my seat and smiled at him.

"So, are you excited for Hogwarts?" Mir asked warily, probably expecting me to squeal and be all "OMG!" and stuff like a normal girl. I shrugged. "I guess," I said. Inside, I was still biting my nails to stubs and shaking so much I was vibrating. But I kept a calm demeanor. Mir smirked. "You're nervous, aren't you?" He asked. I was about to lie but instead my mouth moved on its own. "How'd you guess?" I asked. Mir chuckled and shook his head. "Everyone is their first day," He said. I nodded absently.

I would definitely have to tell mom that not all Malfoys were jackasses.

* * *

"Weasley, Jeanette!"

I frowned as I stepped forward, embarrassed to be the only fourth year that had to go through sorting. I sighed in defeat as Professor McGonagall patted the stool. I smiled at her and sat down where she had gestured. She placed the hat on my head and I began to wonder if this was where the pointy hat stereotype witch came from. Wow; Muggles must have seen one ugly witch.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle and my eyes turned upwards. The hat was laughing at me; great, I've stooped to a new low. _Don't be embarrassed. It seems to be a very comical question but a question nonetheless. _The hat said. I smiled up at it and rolled my eyes. It figured that a talking hat would be cryptic. _I see a very bright future ahead of you; choices to be made and several opportunities. Your choices are very…intriguing. _The hat rambled. I scoffed at this and crossed my arms. _You are very adventurous which a common trait amongst the Houses is. _The hat said. I sighed and took the chance. "Can you put me in Gryffindor?" I whispered to the hat, too low for anyone to hear. _Why do you desire to be in Gryffindor? Ah, a boy, I see. _The hat responded. I raised an eyebrow at the hat while staring at the brim that seemed to jostle with each word. _Hmm. Alright; I have made my choice…you will be in…_ "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried out. I smiled at this. "Thanks," I whispered to the hat. So asking did work. I gently took off the hat by the sides of the brim and handed him to McGonagall. I stood up and headed to the Gryffindor house table. I sat down beside Rosie who instantly smiled and grabbed my hand. I smiled back. *

McGonagall went on with the sorting to the few people that were left. "Mom's gonna be so glad that you're a Gryffindor," Rosie said to me. I smiled back and nodded. "Oh, yeah, she will," I laughed. I looked down the table to spot that Mir was smiling back at me. "Is my hair a wreck?" I asked as I turned back to Rosie. She rolled her eyes at this. "What? The one time that I ask you, you ignore the question?" I scoffed to her.

"Aha! You got some mom in you too," Rose laughed. I rolled my eyes at her. "You definitely have some dad in you too," I laughed. "Ah, shut it," Rose said and rolled her eyes. Thankfully, she didn't notice that something was wrong. Thankfully.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

**AN: This is my first HP fanfic so honestly do not judge too much. But I do love me some luv so REVIEW. I don't own HP or any of the children (except for Mir and Caspar). The *s mean that it was the end of the page and I wanted to mark that so don't pay any attention to that if you don't want to. Till the next chapter my dear friends! ADIOS! **


	2. The Blood

First years watched in awe as I seemed a bit awkward. It was extremely especially awkward that most of the First Years were taller than me; ugh. Still I could spot Mir just a few feet in front of Rosie who led the First Years and me. I couldn't control my eyes as they led to his perfectly dimpled a—"nd then she just went up and said 'forget her; she doesn't need you and you don't need her'." A first year girl rambled to her friend with a scoff as we moved on. She was, indeed, taller than me with a long plait of envious black hair that shone with a smirk of blue and skin so tan it was russet. She was obviously Indian. Her uniform held the Gryffindor symbol yet the border was different from other badges; it held a blue background behind the lion and a black border.

"She's a 'Mixer'," A hushed tone whispered to me from my left. I turned, shocked only to find myself staring into the odd face of Albus Potter, my dear cousin. I rolled my eyes at him for having scared me. Still I questioned what he had just said. "What do you mean by 'Mixer'?" I asked my cousin as he glanced nervously in Rosie's direction (who would kill him if she found out that he was distracting me from the tour). I glanced in my sister's direction as well, praying that she wouldn't personally murder my cousin. "I _mean_ that the hat couldn't decide which is very rare but not impossible. So he mixed her with both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Albus explained with a slight sigh of irritation.

"HE CAN DO THAT?"

Instantly I clamped my hands over my mouth as everyone turned to stare at me and my loud statement. Still God saved us by having Rosie be practically deaf in the ears when she's into something (like explaining a portrait's history). Albus narrowed his eyes at me in angry slits before going on. "_Yes_, he can do that and will you please not try to have me murdered by your _insane _sister?" Al hissed at me as I merely smirked. "My bad," I whispered to him with a hopeless shrug. "The first 'Mixer' was Demi Alison in '03. She was the rarest of them all; Slytherin and Gryffindor." He explained to me freshly. I frowned at him with a sigh. "After her there were more 'Mixers' but no one was a Gryffindor _and _a Slytherin." Al emphasized. Jeez…Al was intense.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The hall bustled with one voice after the other, sounds of dishes and forks scraping against porcelain; every sound would have been heard for a mile away had it not been for the magical barriers that protected Hogwarts from Hogsmeade and other surrounding towns. I had been staring straight down at my plate that sat, side-by-side, with my textbook. "Your first day and you got homework?" Albus chuckled as he sat next to me. I frowned at him but only glanced up to him before returning to my book.

"Nope; I have my mom's genes." I muttered as I stared down at my textbook. Al rolled his eyes at me (I just know it) before he began to fill up his plate, eager to use his magic and summon the dishes instead of having them passed to him. Suddenly the bench beside me shifted for another person and a pale hand stuck between my line of sight and my book. I looked up, about to knock off somebody's head, when my eyes lay upon Mir. He smiled sheepishly at me but shrugged. "I think that someone so skinny should be eating right." He muttered carefully, his pale cheeks flushing. I grinned in his direction, nodding ever-so-absently. "Thank you," I breathed to him, feeling my own cheeks grow warmer. I turned to stare into Mir's eyes, feeling my hands absently trace my book until my fingers reached the defined cover. With a loud _SLAP _the cover was shut and Mir was smiling in approval.

Without another word both Mir and I reached over to the dishes and began to pile up our plates. This was one thing that Mir was not embarrassed about; food. He piled his plate so high it practically reached over my head (but then again I'm short so…). Al frowned in my direction, obviously disapproving of my choice in company. "So, Al, what's on the agenda for you?" I asked with a deep breath as to not react to the slight tension between Al and Mir, mostly coming from Al. Finally Al begrudgingly ripped his sight from Mir to purse his lips at me in a wry attitude. "Not cool, Jeanie; classes are not as fun as you would believe." Al said as he dug a fork into his cream corn. I frowned at my cousin before releasing a sigh. "I doubt that much; it can't be any more mediocre than Muggle school," I said as I began to bite at a biscuit.

"Oh, believe me; this is all bookwork and 'turn to page this' and 'turn to page that'. Seventh year blows." Al retorted grumpily. I snorted at his response before rolling my eyes and returning to my meal.

The meal went on without a hitch as everyone enjoyed their reunions with friends and the first years began to make their friends. The hitch seemed to wait until after the meal for Mir, Al and me. Each of us began towards the Gryffindor house, later than the rest because of the stampede of constant new students and so we had decided to stay back. Of course Caspar had passed us.

Caspar headed in the direction of the dungeons, heading directly to the Slytherin house whereas we all shared the Gryffindor house. However we would each have different dormitories; I would have the fourth year girl's dormitory, Al would have the seventh year boys' dorms and Mir would have fourth year boys'. Of course I had expected as much however I had wished for more time with Mir. "So, what classes do you have tomorrow?" Mir asked curiously as he peered over my shoulder at my schedule. Al peeked over my opposite shoulder, each catching a glimpse.

**Tuesday schedule:**

_History of Magic_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

"We only have two classes tomorrow?" I questioned, curious. In America we had at least six. "Well, they're longer classes than usual so yeah." Mir explained. I grinned gratefully in his direction as Al faked vomiting. I sighed in content as I took a look around. The corridor outside of the Grand Hall seemed to be elegant in a mixture of dark and light beauty. Crimson stones created the floor, shining with an unknown sheen, as the bricks seemed a ruby red. The four large house hourglasses stood against the wall in a glass framing. I had no doubt in my mind that the glass was reinforced with magic. I headed to the Gryffindor hourglass and sure enough what my parents had said was true.

"There really is a crack in Gryffindor glass," Al stated with a grin. "A memorial for the Hogwarts War," I breathed with a small smile. Of course the war had been a sad event that cost far too many lives however it had also created an end to the tragedy that was Voldemort's rein. "A shame," I breathed as I stepped forward, reaching forward and brushing my light fingertips against the smooth glass. I froze instantly as I watched the hourglass of Gryffindor and as the rubies glistened from the bottom, shining with the dim lighting. And yet one stood from the rest, in the very center of the hourglass's bottom lay a single ruby that attracted my eye though it seemed no different from the others.

I stiffened more (if that was even possible) as the glass tinted a crimson, so dark it seemed nearly black. But above my hand there was no crimson. I glanced down at my hand, lifting it from the glass only to stare on in shock and horror. "What's wrong?" Al asked, curious and concerned. "I didn't even…" I trailed off as I watched the blood drip thickly from my wrist, the slash evident against my pale skin. "What didn't you do, Jeanie?" Al questioned again, seeming more concerned than curious this time. I glanced back at Al only to find that he had my wrist in direct sight; he would have seen it. And once I turned back…all was gone.

The blood that had dripped from my wrist, the blood on the glass, the slash had all disappeared; evaporated into thin air. "What happened?" Al asked, his brow furrowed as his eyes were wide with obvious concern. I glanced between Al and my wrist yet the cut was still gone and hadn't returned. "I think I'm just tired." I whispered, more to myself than to my cousin or to the concerned bystander, Mir. "You just turned white as a ghost, Jean; what happened?" Mir asked, his voice quiet and wary. I smirked at Mir, turning to him and shrugging. "I always look white as a ghost, Mir, in case you haven't noticed." I responded as I began to head to the staircase.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The weeks passed by and we filed into the hum-drum of school life. Of course the classes were exceedingly more exciting than Muggle School however I'd learned it would be there every day; the magic, that is. Mir stood at one side of me as Al stood at the other, both eased by the first trip to Hogsmeade. However unsurprisingly Al's guy-friends, Travis and Coy, were at Al's side and Mir was constantly apologizing. "I'm so sorry for my brother's attitude," He apologized again as he looked at me with the widest eyes in the world. "It's alright; if I was honestly bothered I would've kicked his ass by now." I admitted with a shrug. He was apologizing because Caspar had recently come up and told Mir that they needed to be at a certain spot in Hogsmeade to meet up with Scorpius and that their father had asked them to get something for him.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Mir asked once more. I frowned in Mir's direction. "I am pretty sure I would rather walk around alone than spend my first trip in Hogsmeade with your brother. Scorpius is fine however Caspar…he's downright arrogant." I admitted to him. Mir gave a small sheepish and slightly apologetic grin in my direction.

"Besides I would love some alone time to think things over; let it all sink in." I reminded Mir as we walked to the center of the cobblestone floor of the center of Hogsmeade. The fountain sat just off to the side of us as the bridge was slightly off. Shops surrounded us, most recently added within the past twenty years or so because of the Hogwarts war and of _his_ rein. I sighed slightly as Al gave my shoulders a slight squeeze. "We're off," Al said however I'd mostly forgotten him being here. I nodded to my cousin as I shrugged. "Then you're off," I said and waved my hands in the direction that Travis and Coy had begun to lead. Al nodded once, his eyes locked on Mir and sending an easy-to-read glare that said "you better not be lying".

And with that my cousin and his friends were gone, leaving Mir and me alone in the center of the small town as most were heading indoors for shelter due to the overcast-definitely-going-to-rain weather that loomed overhead. Mir grinned in my direction once more, a sheepish kind. "Go to your brothers, Mir," I sighed to him as I attempted to smile. As much as I truly did need to think things over I would rather have him near me. "I'll see you at the castle." I said to him as I gave him a light, playful shove. "Sure," Mir muttered as he grinned in my direction. I grinned back, able to fully smile as I saw that he was concerned with leaving me. "_Go,_" I urged my friend as he simply stood there, debating whether to disobey his father and brothers' orders or to leave me. Finally Mir turned and began to walk away. Not long later I was left alone in the area.

Not long after I was left did I begin to hear the plunking and rhythmic tapping of the rain. I stayed a moment, deciding to merely stare at my feet and think. Mir had begun to become my best friend and without him I felt naked. I wrapped my arms around my body, thanking my good fashion choice for having chosen a thicker wool trench coat today as it had been colder than usual this morning. Beneath I had a red V-neck sweater and a set of jeans before finally I wore my high tops. My hair was left down, wrapping around my face in thick tendrils as now they were soaked.

I stared at the ground before me, wondering where I should go, what I should do; anything. However something chose that for me as I instantly spotted what may be one of the most horrific sights I had ever seen. A curved spot of scarlet showed what seemed to be a footprint, bare and showing all toes of a human; then I spotted another and another…all leading into an alleyway between _Blunder's Breakfast_ and _Dragon's Drinks_ (some of the newer shops). I instantly felt myself shakily stepping forward, following the footsteps yet not entirely stepping over them. The steps kept coming and coming, each beginning to make a pathway as the last began to fade. I now knew this could either be a spell or an illusion.

I still followed the steps shakily, wondering whether anyone else would've been able to see it or if it was like the blood I had seen before and no one could see it. Both ways the rain was not affecting the blood and therefore this was magical. I watched the alleyway grow thinner and thinner, seeming to wrap around me as I guess I got claustrophobic. Abruptly a hand of vines lashed out from the brick wall of one of the shops, lashing directly in front of me and so close I could spot each and every thorn and pattern in its burgundy spine.

A whimper escaped me as I began to turn, frightened by this however another hand of vines lashed out before me. I was now boxed in by the swaying hands of vines as I cursed myself for having followed the footsteps, for having gone into this alleyway. "Jeanette Lillian Weasley," A voice rang out through the alleyway I stood, boxed between the vines. And as soon as the words, my name, were spoken the hands disappeared, leaving me frightened and still. A boy stood at the mouth of the alleyway, his face a mask of blank expression. Long tendrils of shining black hair dangled lightly around his face as he stood, pale and indiscreet against the scenery. He wore a long black sweater and a silver and green scarf, dangling over his shoulders rather than wrapped around his neck. He wore a set of black pants and a trench coat that appeared to match mine yet more masculine. However what truly got me was the set of brilliant blue eyes with thick spindles at the irises, dipping in. They were frightening yet somewhat familiar.

"Yes," I announced, attempting to act brave though I was still frightened out of my mind. The boy stood his back straight and full. "What, may I ask," The boy spoke. "Are you doing in this direction?" He questioned. I frowned at this as I began to take a shaky step forward. My knees buckled beneath me as the boy stood, stock-still and un-helping. "Didn't you…" I gasped out as my shins touched the ground and I sat, weak and unable to stand. I was still utterly frightened out of my mind. I had thought I had been about to die. God, I felt stupid. I cleared my throat before speaking again. "Didn't you lead me here?" I managed to squeak out. The boy cocked an inky black brow, not answering however I took that as a no.

"I did no such thing," The boy confirmed. I blinked wearily as I sat there. I was abruptly tired and hazy.

_Drip…_

Though rain fought around me, that sound sounded so loud at the moment. I turned my eyes downwards, catching instantly onto my wrists. Once more thick scarlet gushes of blood began to spill from unknown slits in my wrists. I looked up to the boy, knowing for a moment that he would not be able to see the blood however his eyes were wide and set onto my wrists…locked onto the slits of my wrists. He cleared his throat for a moment.

"What did you do?" The boy breathed, his voice still shaky beneath his breath. My eyes instantly shot to the boy. "You can….you can see the blood?" I hissed at the boy. The boy flushed, paler than before. "OF COURSE I CAN SEE THE BLOOD!" The boy roared at me, blood rushing to his face as he flushed with anger. "I am not stupid nor am I blind," The boy hissed at me as he took a strong step forward. Finally I felt my mind become clearer.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy as I managed to shuffle to the bricks of one of the walls. Though I was cautious I leaned against it, still entirely shaken and still completely weak. "Why would I tell you?" The boy hissed at me though his eyes cast down to my still-bleeding wrists. Now the blood dripped, staining my jeans and leaving me tired. "Because it's only fair; you know my name so I should know yours." I answered. The boy glanced down at my wrists once more before clearing his throat. "Eris Ridfoy," The boy announced to me. I frowned in his direction before nodding my understanding.

"You're a Slytherin…" I breathed out as I noticed his scarf's colors. Eris nodded slightly as he took another step forward, still remarkably stronger than me at the moment. I wasn't used to being weak; I wasn't used to feeling this horrible. I felt like a damsel in distress at this moment, somewhat dying in an alleyway from some unknown cause. "I suppose I have to report you here," Eris muttered as he turned out of the alleyway. I watched as he disappeared from the alleyway, not caring about going faster, about running. Damn Slytherin…

I sat in the alleyway, feeling weaker than ever before and remembering every time that I had ever collapsed from exhaustion when I had overdone working out. I remembered every time that my dad ran to my side, looking so worried and so concerned about his youngest daughter. I remembered every time that my mom had rushed to my side, dropping all of her most-loved books in dishwater or in food and just staring, shocked and concerned. I remembered every time that my siblings had gone to the gym, begging me to stop because my hands had bled raw. Why I did that was because I was the youngest; I was the smallest. I wanted to be the strongest. I wanted to have something special about me. Hugo was the oldest son; Rose was the perfect daughter. I wanted to be strong, physically at least.

I remembered every time I had been in the gym, thinking about how one of my uncles had died in war. I remembered hitting a punching bag so hard because I thought of how Neville's parents had to be institutionalized and had died insane because of Bellatrix Lestrange. But then I thought of how my own grandmother had killed Bellatrix with her own wand for having nearly killed my aunt Ginny. I remembered feeling everything from the war and not understanding why I was so attached to it. I remembered being in Muggle School and wondering why so many people had to die. I still don't understand why I constantly felt these things; saw these things from the war. I still don't understand why I am so attached to it.

_Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack…._

I looked up, shocked to find Professor McGonagall standing at the mouth of the alleyway. The elder woman with whiter hair and softer skin seemed almost frightened at the sight of me on the ground in the alleyway. "Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall screeched out. "Hagrid! Hagrid, come quickly!" She shrieked as she stood a while away from me. "We'll have Madame Pomfrey fix you up in no time, Miss Weasley," McGonagall announced shakily to me before she turned back to shriek for Hagrid once more. Then I was out.

**A/N: If you don't understand what's happening keep reading because eventually it will all explain itself in terms. Anyways, thank you for reading thus far and I promise that this will be a good story. **


End file.
